Lexi's flu
by Agent BM
Summary: Lex gets a fever and the family has to take care of her


**Lexi's flu**

**i don't own TAWOG**

Lexi wasn't feeling so well, her stomach hurt, she had a head ache, she had a bad cough, and she was really sleepy. Lex wasn't happy about this because it was Saturday and she'd rather play with her brothers and sister or hang with friends, but she was stuck in bed sick

"You're burning up bad" said Nicole as she felt Lexi's head

"Mom my head and tummy hurts bad" said Lex weakly

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry you got sick on a Saturday" said Nicole as she covered Lex with another blanket

"Thanks mom" said Lex

"Do you wanna listen to some music, I know that makes you happy" said Nicole as she picked up Lex's headphones and phone

"No thanks mom, not now, I'm feeling really sleepy" said Lex before coughing and then yawning

"Well I'm gonna head out to the store for some things, just get some rest and I'll be back soon" said Nicole before shutting the door and leaving

Lex turned her body and bundled herself up, her body was freezing yet it was warm in the house. Lex closed her eyes and fell asleep

(An hour later)

Lex was woken up by Gumball. The family walked into the room with stuff in their hands

"Hey Lexi, feeling better?" Asked Anais

"No, I'm freezing, my head an tummy hurts, I'm very sleepy, and I'm seeing things that are hard to explain" said Lex

"Well Penny sent you a get well soon card" said Gumball giving her a card

"That's really sweet of her" said Lex

"Drink this, it'll make your tummy better" said Richard giving her a small cup with red liquid inside. Lex drank it and felt like she was gonna puke

"This stuff is awful" said Lex

"It's medicine, it's supposed to taste awful" said Gumball

"Here I stitched you a pillow" said Jeff giving her a small pillow with the MGT3K logo on it

"Something to remember my favorite show by, thanks" said Lex

"Don't mention it" said Jeff

"we got you some food" said Nicole giving her a bowl of hot soup, a bottle of sprite, and a bowl of Ice cream

"Thanks, I appreciate it" said Lex

"Hope you get better Lexi, you're one of the best things to ever happen to this family" said Darwin

"Really?" asked Lex

"Yes, when we were trapped in space by the hands of dr grant and Pearl you gave us hope" said Nicole

"You made me feel better with that one letter you sent us when I got sick" said Gumball

"You've made us one big happy family" said Richard

"Awww, thanks guys, I love you" said Lex as she ate her soup

"We love you too" said the family

the family began to leave when Lex called Nicole

"Yes dear?" Asked nicole

"Can you hand me my phone and headphones?" Asked Lex

"Decided to listen to music after all?" Asked Nicole as she gave Lex her stuff

"Yeah and I'm gonna text some friends" said Lex

"Ok, I'll be up in a few minutes to get your lunch so finish up" said Nicole

Lex entered her password on her phone and texted Penny

'Hey penny'

'Hey Lex, feeling better?'

'A little, thanks for the card'

'No problem, anything for my best friend. Sorry we couldn't hang out'

'Its alright, there's always tomorrow or next weekend'

"Yeah, well I gotta go now, get well soon'

'Bye Penny'

'bye lexi'

Lex finished her ice cream and plugged her headphones into her phone. She put on some music and lyed back on her bed. Nicole came back in to see Lex sound asleep on her bed with her headphones on

"She's very cute when she sleeps" said Nicole as she grabbed Lex's lunch

Lexi slept peacefully as her music calmed her and the medicine was making her better. She may have not been able to hang with her friends, but she was happy, she had a loving family. The family took very good care of her by giving her everything she needed, food, medicine, lemon lime soda for her stomach. Nicole gave her a kiss goodnight before going to bed. Anais climbed into the bed next to hers and said "Goodnight Lex, hope you get better" before falling asleep

(The next morning)

Lex woke up the next morning feeling all better. The family gave her a big hug to celebrate that she had gotten all better.

"thanks for taking care of me" said Lex

"Anything for our daughter" said Richard

"We love you" said the family

"I love you too" said lex


End file.
